How Tasty Was My Monster?
by Ookami-Panda18
Summary: In the City of Domino there's been whispers of mysterious events unfolding after dusk. One fateful night, each hikari is kidnapped by their own personal monster. How will they handle the rapid changes? And how will they deal with being put in a game of love and war?
1. Chapter 1

**How Tasty Was My Monster?**

Summary: In the City of Domino there's been whispers of mysterious events unfolding after dusk. One fateful night, each hikari is kidnapped by their own personal monster. How will they handle the rapid changes? And how will they deal with being put in a game of love and war?

A/N: Hey y'all! It's Aurora and Akai here with the next collab of epicness and doom. Hehes

We hope you all will enjoy this. It'll definitely be an interesting ride along with seeing how things progress with the pairs. **Innocent look**

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Pairings: Puzzle, Caste, Angst, Psycho, Destruction, and Puppy.

Akai is writing all the parts for the yami's while I'm writing all the parts for the hikari's. We may trade off once in a while so no monologuing happens.

 **How Tasty Was My Monster?**

 **Chapter 1**

Late one afternoon in Domino, dusk is shortly about to fall. Some strange occurrences have been going on inside of the city's walls. No one including the local police has sorted out the cause of it yet. All of the civilians have been told to be on high alert. School had already let out for the day several hours ago. Each male known as a hikari or rather light half had returned to their respective homes.

The first would be a male at the height of four feet and ten inches with starfish like hair and amethyst eyes. Having arrived back at the game shop shortly after school, he had already finished up his homework. Stretching, he said goodnight to his Grandpa before going upstairs to his room to try to get some sleep.

As the boy tried to sleep, he kept hearing a light knocking on his window and pleas to be let in. The voice sounded scared.

Confused by this, he hesitantly rolled over to get off of his bed, going to the window, reluctantly opening it.

"Um, is someone there?" Yugi had grabbed his metal bat just in case he needed to clock someone over the head if they tried to hurt him.

Suddenly, a figure jumped into his room before scurrying to the corner of Yugi's room. "Please don't hurt me! I mean no harm! Please!"

"Huh? Uh, then why were you trying to get in here?" asked the shorter male, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Your people found me snacking on a bear and are trying to kill me." The other whimpered, shaking lightly.

"Um, well, there have been disappearances as of late. That's probably why," shrugged Yugi, keeping his bat in hand just in case.

"I don't snack on humans and if I do, their blood is in a bag," Yami mumbled.

"Then maybe they're after different people?" shrugged Yugi, stowing his weapon away, weighing his options before making his decision. "Ok, you can stay here. But if you snack on me I will knock your lights out. Understood?"

Yami sighed and nodded, never moving from his place.

"Good," Yugi closed the window, locking it to make sure nothing else would get in here. "Do you have a name?"

"Yami. Yami Sennen... and the only vampire in Domino."

"Ah, I see... Yugi Motou," he told him, sitting back down on his bed.

Yami nodded. "Ah. I hear that you're the most pure here in Domino. Nice to meet you."

"I'm not that innocent, but yeah," yawned Yugi, feeling tired still. "Nice to meet you too, vampire man."

Yami pouted as he heard the nick name.

"I need to sleep. Um, guess when dawn comes you can go in the closet? I'm not sure if you're different than what the legends say," shrugged Yugi.

"I'm like other humans...I just drink blood...every once in a while." Yami murmured as he laid down, getting comfortable as best as he could.

"Does sunlight affect you?" Yugi poked his side, not minding him close to him.

Yami squirmed. "No. The only thing that's different is that I live forever, I feed on blood, and the only way I can die is silver and a special made poison," Yami said.

"Huh, that's different then," he mused, deciding to throw caution to the wind and hugged the ice cube male beside him.

Yami blinked in surprise and hugged back stiffly, yet he enjoyed the human's presence and comforting touch.

Shortly after, Yugi began to snore lightly, hoping he's not making a mistake for putting some trust into this creature.

Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's hair, liking his warmth he never felt in years. Soon, he too fell asleep.

()()()

Meanwhile, in another corner of Domino, Ryou had returned to his small apartment. Sighing, he guessed his father wouldn't be coming home anytime soon from his recent expedition in Egypt. Ever since his mother and baby sister had perished in the accident life never seemed to be the same. Everything seemed harder that accompanied with some issues. Coming here to an empty home made him feel sad. Trying to put on a brave face, he went to put the kettle on after he put his bag and keys down on the coffee table in the living room.

Humming softly to himself, he tried to not think of the past while creating a hot cup of chai tea for himself. Perhaps he should eat, but he's had trouble with that as of late. Looking down at his hands, he sometimes wondered if he'd ever be enough for his father or anyone else.

Ryou suddenly jumped when he heard meowing and the door getting scratched.

Gulping, he went to go to the door, opening it hesitantly. Glancing around, he wondered who or what it could be there. "Um, h-hello?" asked the snowy haired brit.

A meow was heard under him and felt something rub against his leg.

Looking down, Ryou blinked in surprise of seeing a blonde furred cat. Blinking in surprise, Ryou took him into his home before closing the door.

"Um, what are you doing here?" he asked, not having thought he'd be a cat person though he guessed today would be full of surprises.

The kitten tilted his head and purred.

"W-What are you doing out so late for?" he asked, kneeling down to scratch behind the feline's ears lightly.

The cat purred happily. /You look sad and I don't want you sad. You're too cute to be sad./

"Cats don't normally talk, do they?" Ryou frowned, hearing the kettle whistle, going to go turn it off to fill up his cup before putting two cubes of sugar and a bit of honey to stir in before he took the kettle off the stove to settle beside the sink, taking his mug with him into his meager living room, noticing the cat followed him.

Sitting down, he grabbed a quilt to put on him, noticing the cat jumped up to nestle on his lap.

/Cats can talk. Every animal can...but I'm not normal./

"Oh, I see," he mused, guessing his aura must've attracted this feline. "But yeah I do feel sad a lot of the time."

The cat crawled into Ryou's chest and licked his cheek.

It caused him to give a half-smile, guessing having a companion would help to ease his weary mind.

/Name's Marik. What's yours?/

"Ryou," he told him, stroking the cat's back gently.

Marik purred happily.

Eventually Ryou had dozed off after having his cup of tea. The warmth of his new companion eased his weary mind.

()()()

Now, down below, while his half-brother had went off for whatever, Malik stayed at the tomb. The sphinx dutifully guarded the Pharaoh's eternal resting place. When either of them wandered there's no telling where exactly they'd go except to great lengths.

Suddenly, he heard rocks getting thrown, hissing and slithering.

"Huh?" frowned the winged feline, heading out to go check out the commotion.

He suddenly felt a tail and arms wrap around him tightly, the figure snuggling close.

"Um, can I help you?" asked Malik nervously of suddenly being grabbed from behind, noticing it's a strong male figure so he's not complaining much about it.

"I'm bored," the naga said bluntly.

"Oh, I see," mewed the sphinx, rubbing up against him. "So, what brings you here aside from being a bored noodle?"

The naga snuggled closer and smirked. "I wanted to see you...cause I'm bored!"

"Aw, you poor noodle being so bored," purred Malik, turning around to pin him against the wall.

The naga, Bakura, gasped and pouted at Malik. "I'm always bored, being by myself every day, no one to play with me talk to."

"Then you're not alone anymore," he nuzzled him, letting go, hugging him instead, running a hand along his scales at knowing that's a sensitive spot for serpents.

Bakura gasped and moaned, hugging Malik as he shivered.

Malik then picked up the serpentine male, taking him back into his home, "Mine now."

Bakura wrapped his tail around Malik's body and smiled, happy that he isn't alone anymore. "Make me yours."

"Gladly," he kissed him hungrily, wrapping his arms around him securely, not going to hold back.

Bakura gasped and moaned, hissing back just as hungrily. This would be his first time 'mating' since he was born.

Malik ghosted his hands along Bakura's body, taking in all of his luxurious form, pleased of what he gets to claim for himself.

Bakura groaned and pulled back before he sucked on Malik's neck.

This made Malik mewl in pleasure, moving his hands lower to grab onto his butt, rubbing it sensually with his skilled hands.

Bakura yelped and moaned, thrusting against Malik.

Giving him ample attention, Malik moved to line himself up, rubbing against his back passage.

Bakura gasped and moaned loudly, never feeling this feeling before.

Moving slowly in, he gave him time to adjust, wanting him to feel how it is to have someone fully inside of him for once.

Bakura painted and laid his head on Malik's shoulder.

When he seemed ok, Malik began to move in and out at a slow pace, knowing this is his first time so he wanted to make this pleasurable for him.

Bakura moaned each time Malik thrusted him, scratching his back, extending nails, growling and hissing.

It made Malik moan from the spark of pleasurable pain, moving faster. Several moments later, he then released his hot fluids deep inside of Bakura, purring in content, panting from the exertion put into place for this.

Bakura moaned happily as his fangs and nails got smaller and turned to normal, leaning on his new mate.

"How was that?" he mewed, pulling out to then have him curled around him, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

Bakura giggled and blushed, smiling as he pecked the sphinx's nose. "Amazing."

"Good," he smiled fondly, meowing in response as he playfully licked his cheek.

Bakura smiled and wrapped his tail around Malik's leg and hugged his other, kissing his cheek back.

Feeling happy, Malik hoped Marik would come home soon so he could introduce his new mate to him. For once he found someone that balanced him out.

()()()

In the Domino forest, it was peaceful and quiet. Everyone and thing was asleep and at home...until yelps were heard. Lots of them. They sound like hurtful and scared yelps. A pure white wolf ran out of its den with other wolves following, biting and pulling at his frail and tiny body,

Having been out hunting, a white haired male with gray eyes noticed the scuffle. Going to assess the damage, Akefia shooed the other wolves away. Taking the injured one back home with him, he tended to the pup's wounds.

"You'll be ok now," he said, wondering why they had been so cruel to such an innocent one.

The pup whimpered in pain and fear, looking at the human.

"What?" asked Akefia at being looked at like that. "Don't you have a pack to go back to? Or were you abandoned?"

The pup whimpered again and nodded.

"Wow," Akefia blinked in shock, having taken the pup back to his home which is just a cottage located at the outskirts of the village nearby. "You can stay here with me if you'd like."

The pup was set down before he limped away to a corner.

Akefia went to go stoke the fire as it has been growing colder as of late. He didn't mind having a companion of sorts. Though it's different compared to usually being on his own.

The pup, Atemu, looked at the fire before going to it.

Akefia laid a soft blanket down for him to curl up with. Then he went to go fix some food for him and the pup.

The pup shivered slightly, thinking about his old pack.

When he finished cooking, Akefia put the food for Atemu in a bowl, setting it beside him along with some water. Then the whitette sat down beside him. For the human he had a flask of rum along with his own food.

Atemu sniffed the food and ate a little before he pulled away and drank a little bit of water.

Akefia pat his head gently with one of his hands, having finished his supper. Now, he just sips once in a while from his flask.

Atemu looked at Akefia before he crawled onto his lap, licking his hand.

It caused him to give a rare faint smile, finding the canine adorable. Only a few times in his life did he ever regard anything with such a word.

Atemu rolled on his back, wanting a belly rub.

Chuckling lightly, Akefia gave him the attention he wanted, hearing a resounding soft huff from the pup in gratitude for it.

Atemu's tail started to wag happily.

As the night dragged on, Akefia yawned, falling asleep by the fire with the puppy, wondering if life would get any easier.

()()()

Meanwhile, a dark blonde furred dog demon had been fishing, hoping to get some food to survive another day. Having lived on the streets for a long time he's gained some scars. He also keeps his hands wrapped up with some bandages. His honey brown eyes studied the waters carefully, hoping to catch something good to last for a while.

"Why are you here, mutt?"

"Huh? Um, trying to get some fish," replied Jonouchi, looking around nervously for who spoke to him.

"In my lands?"

"I didn't know these were your lands," he admitted honestly.

A demon appeared behind Jonouchi and grabbed him by the waist. "Is that so?"

Gulping, he glanced over his shoulder, "Y-Yes, really it is. I didn't know."

"How about this...you come with me and I'll let it side."

Weighing his options, Jonouchi shrugged, "Uh, sure, I don't see why not."

"Good," the demon, Seto, smirked and dragged Jonouchi to his home.

The inu looked around, sniffing to take in the new smells. He also sniffed Seto.

Seto smirked as he too smelled Jonouchi.

Though for the two the smells are different. He then looked up at Seto, wondering what would happen now.

"Are you alone?" Seto asked.

"Yes," admitted the puppy.

Seto nodded and entered the house, letting Jonouchi go inside as well.

Following after him, Jonouchi looked around while he hoped he hadn't made a grave mistake.

"Make yourself at home, mutt," Seto said.

"Ok," nodded Jonouchi, not being bothered by the whole being called a mutt thing as he's used to being called names.

Seto smirked as he stared at Jonouchi.

"Um, why you looking at me like that?" asked Jonouchi nervously.

"Because I can," Seto smirked. "Do you want something to eat? Drink?"

"Eat would be good. I didn't get to catch any fish," pouted Jonouchi.

Seto smirked and nodded before going to the kitchen to make something, secretly adding a powder.

Jonouchi looked around, his fluffy tail absently wagging back and forth. Sitting down, he thought this place of Seto's seemed nice.

"Food is ready!"

"Thanks," grinned Jonouchi, feeling his stomach growl, going into the kitchen.

Seto nodded and watched as Jonouchi ate.

Unable to detect anything wrong with it, he felt satisfied after eating. It did perk up his curiosity of why the brunette kept looking at him like that.

"Do you feel...different?" Seto asked.

"Different how?" this confused him, noticing he did feel heat rising though didn't know what it could mean.

"Do you feel...hot and uncomfortable? Maybe…horny?" Seto asked as he rubbed Jonouchi's thigh.

"Is that what the heat means?" Jonouchi asked him, his ears flattening at the attention given.

Seto shrugged. "Maybe..." he smirked.

"Then yeah," nodded the blonde, having heard of the cycle though never haven't personally gone in heat before until now.

Seto smirked and stood up, pulling Jonouchi to his chest.

The intense warmth radiating off of him made him blush a light shade of pastel pink, looking up at him curiously. Being pressed against him he did feel some arousal rising within him.

"How do you feel?" Seto whispered as he nuzzled his face in Jonouchi's neck.

"Hot," admitted Jonouchi, grinding his hips against him, wanting some friction.

Seto groaned and growled before claiming Jonouchi's lips.

Kissing back, he moaned softly into the kiss, enjoying it.

Seto grabbed Jonouchi and took him to his room.

Going along with him, Jonouchi looked forward to what would happen next, knowing it would be fun.

()()()

Off in another part of the world, a teal haired male with mismatched eyes had been outside. Watching the skies, he had been lost in thought.

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him on a lap. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Blushing at noticing the other man had snuck up on him, he replied, "Nothing important really. I just had been looking up at the clouds for a bit."

"Why?"

"Why not? It's relaxing watching the clouds pass by," pouted Dartz.

Zorc chuckled. "Of course. It just seems odd to find you out here instead in your lab."

"Hmm, well, sometimes it's good to get a breather to be outside for a bit," he shrugged.

Zorc shrugged again and held Dartz close.

Relaxing against him, he didn't mind the close up and personal angle.

Zorc wrapped his wings around Dartz to keep him warm.

Appreciating this, he rested his head on his partner's shoulder, feeling content.

Zorc smiled and kissed Dartz softly.

Kissing him back tenderly, he reached up to trace the contours of his partner's wings.

Zorc shivered and groaned.

Chuckling lightly, he had figured that would be a sensitive spot. Continuing, he had no thought of stopping anytime soon.

Zorc broke the kiss and smirked, pinning him down.

Grinding up against him for some friction, he asked, "So, which way do you want this to go?"

"Anyway you want it," Zorc groaned.

"Good," he continued to grind against him, being pinned so he can't really use his hands at the moment.

Zorc groaned and grinded against his love.

Thus the two engaged in some intense love making, strengthening their bond further.

()()()

The next day, Yugi woke up to notice the vampire from last night is still there beside him. Knowing that last night had been real he didn't know what to really think about this whole situation.

Yami groaned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking his oddly pale eyes.

"Um, hi," greeted Yugi, noticing it's not quite dawn yet though fairly close to it.

"Hello…"

"Did you sleep well?" Yugi felt awkward about this, not sure how Yami worked exactly.

Yami shrugged. "I usually don't. I always sleep on the floor so..."

"Ah, did it feel better being in a bed then?" He asked, getting up into a sitting position by propping himself on one of his elbows.

Yami nodded. "It's been years...years." he looked away sadly.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," Yugi hugged him.

Yami sighed and hugged back.

"So, um, anything I should know with you being here?" he asked him to change the subject.

Yami shrugged. "No. I don't think so."

"Ok," he let go, stretching to then get up to go take a shower.

"YUGI!"

"Yeah?" Yugi poked his head out from the bathroom, still damp with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He saw his Grandpa in his room, holding a steak in his hands as he saw Yami sprawled out on the floor, blood oozing from his side, mouth, and head,

"Hey, he wasn't hurting anyone," Yugi glared at his Grandpa, grabbing the stake to break it in half before tossing it away, going over to staunch the bleeding from Yami's wounds, using some of his innate magic as humans do have it an extent, but hikari's way more so, to do what he can.

After Yami was healed, he was panting and his eyes were slitted.

Cutting open his wrist, he pressed it to Yami's lips, "Drink, it'll help regain your strength."

Yami's mind was too clouded to think, taking Yugi's wrist and started to suck.

All Yugi did is shiver a bit, but remained still until he finished up. "We should find a safer place to live," muttered Yugi.

Yami pulled away and licked the wounds be made clean, healing them.

Smiling softly, Yugi went to go pack, "I have enough saved up to get my own place. I don't want to live somewhere where you're going to get hurt by stupid people."

Yami blinked. "But, I'm just a stranger," he mumbled.

"So? Doesn't matter," replied Yugi simply. "You asked me for help so this is what happens."

Yami blushed but nodded. "T-Thank you."

"No problem," nodded the shorter male, slinging his filled duffle bag over one shoulder after getting dressed, having a pair of his combat boots on aside from his usual attire, grabbing Yami's hand when he finished getting ready, leaving the game shop for good at least for now.

Since Yami was still weak, the light hurt his eyes and bothered his skin a little. "Where will we go?"

Yugi gave him a pair of rayband shades to use for his eyes that should help, "Not sure. Where would you be more accepted?"

"Not sure either. After all, I am the only blood sucker there is."

"Are you sure? You would've come from some coven," frowned Yugi.

Yami shrugged. "I only feel humans."

"Do you have any family?" he asked him gently.

Yami shook his head. "No...I remember the Dark One coming to kill my father. My brother Atemu, my father, and I were in the throne room. My father was killed and my brother had to defeat the evil one...I was left alone and one of the evil one's minions grabbed me and bite me...Atemu didn't know until it was too late."

"Then your brother must still alive then," said Yugi after hearing this story. "We could travel and try to find him?"

"I'm not strong enough," Yami mumbled.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"To travel. I almost died while coming to Domino. Wolves tried to get me and your people are too," Yami pouted.

"I'm sorry," he squeezed his hand gently. "Let's go a different way to avoid the wolves."

Yami blushed again and nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," instead of going north where the wolf packs usually are. The starfish duo went east where the nekoes are who are friendly to undead folk like Yami.

After hours of walking, Yami yawned and blushed as his stomach growled.

They arrived at a small village. Once there, Yugi purchased some rations before managing to get a room at the local Inn. They hadn't run into any trouble here because of what Yami is. Any place within the neko domain seemed ok with him.

Yami looked around the room and sighed. This would have to do until he could work something out. _'I miss you Atemu and Papa...'_

Yugi hugged him to give some comfort, not liking him so sad, "We'll find him."

"I know but I lived alone all my life. I watched him die... Or did he die? I don't even know," Yami whimpered and buried his face in Yugi's chest.

"You're not alone anymore," he told him softly, holding him close.

Yami smiled and sniffled. "Yeah."

"And just think of all you'll be able to tell your brother when we do find him," suggested Yugi.

"If we find him..." Yami muttered, blushing as his stomach rumbled. He moved to pull away.

"We will," he promised, using a net nearby to catch a pigeon, handing it to Yami.

"Thanks," Yami mumbled before he bite into the bird, drinking it's blood.

"No problem," Yugi turned his head away, not liking the sight of blood.

Yami sighed and finished the bird, throwing the dead body away.

Sitting down, Yugi munched on a bit of food, knowing he needed to keep up his strength too.

Yami smiled as he saw Yugi before he lay down on the far side of the bed.

Yugi curled up beside him, snuggling into his side comfortably.

Yami smiled and laid his head on his shoulder before he dozed off.

Yugi did too after a while, beginning to snore lightly.

()()()

Yawning, Ryou hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep on the couch instead in his bed. Apparently the neko hadn't gone off somewhere. He wondered why.

The neko purred and meowed as he stretched.

"You're still here," blinked Ryou, glad that the feline seemed to be real.

/Why would I leave? I care for you lots./ Marik said with a purr.

"Um, I don't know... Everyone eventually leaves," muttered Ryou with a somber sigh.

Marik purred and licked Ryou's cheek.

Ryou giggled softly, cuddling with the kitten.

Marik meowed and nuzzled Ryou.

"Hehe, you're very cute," blushed Ryou. "But are you only a cat? I mean can you shift? I'm guessing you're not uh a normal cat, but I don't know."

/Yeah, I can shift but I like being in cat form./ Marik laughed sheepishly.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

/Because people would find me disgusting./

"Don't be silly. Can I see what you look like? Please?" Ryou used the puppy dog eyes of doom.

Marik meowed and nodded, changing forms.

"Wow," Ryou glomped him, smiling softly. "You're beautiful."

Marik blushed and smiled happily, hugging Ryou back. "So are you"

"T-Thanks," blushed Ryou, still having his arms wrapped around him.

Marik nodded and pecked Ryou's lips.

Kissing him back, he still blushed, feeling happy within the neko's presence.

"Be mine?" Marik asked as he pulled back, stroking Ryou's cheek.

Leaning into his touch, he replied softly, "Of course. I'd love to."

Marik smiled and kissed Ryou once again.

()()()

Pacing back and forth, Malik noticed that Marik still hasn't returned home yet. It's starting to worry him.

"Malik? What's wrong?" Bakura whimpered from the bed, shivering slightly.

"My brother hasn't come home yet," he told him, coming back over to sit with him.

"Maybe he's exploring," Bakura mumbled.

"It's been a few days," he told him with a sigh.

Bakura sighed and got up, hugging Malik. "Maybe he found a new home."

"I guess so," sighed the sphinx, hugging him back.

"Don't be sad," Bakura whined, nipping Malik's chin.

"I know," he held him close, figuring he's probably right about this.

Bakura sighed. "Then stop thinking." He pouted.

"Ok, ok," nodded Malik, going back to snuggling beside him.

Bakura smiled and kissed his chest.

Malik purred at this, holding him close.

Bakura smiled and snuggled close.

Hoping this would work out, Malik did want to create a litter. Probably with Bakura he would be able to accomplish that goal of creating a family.

Bakura sighed before he got up, coughing.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

Bakura nodded. "Yeah, just hungry," he murmured.

"What do you like? Any allergies?" he asked, needing to know.

Bakura sighed and shook his head. "Anything so do," he said

"Ok," Malik went to the makeshift kitchen they have done here, whipping up a salad containing some walnuts and berries, setting it in a medium sized bowl, figuring Bakura would be fairly hungry, calling him in when it's finished being made. "I hope this will do well enough."

Bakura nodded and started to eat, finished about three-quarters of it before he stopped.

Malik took it away when he finished to put it in the sink to soak after putting the uneaten portion in the trash bin. At least he had eaten something.

Bakura crawled on to bed once again and curled up.

Malik held him close when he came to lie down with him.

"I don't feel good," Bakura mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Bakura shrugged. "I feel like throwing up."

Malik got up, grabbing a bucket, "Here, use this if you're going to puke."

Bakura pouted and put it to the side.

"Will you be ok?" he asked.

Bakura shrugged and sighed. "I suppose."

"Give it some time. It'll pass," he reassured, nuzzling him affectionately when he laid back down beside him.

Bakura nodded and wrapped his tail around Malik.

The two eventually fell asleep within each other's hot and cold embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Atemu blinked as he opened his eyes, whimpering as he rolled on his belly.

Akefia's still sleeping a bit, snoring at a medium volume.

Atemu smelled his old pack that had wanted to kill him and hid his under the bed, shaking.

When the old pack neared, Akefia's wards around his home acted up. It also caused a trigger to react, causing a spray of silver bullets going out from his magic. Sensing this, it caused him to wake up bolt upright. Scooping Atemu out from under his bed, he petted him to reassure him all would be fine.

"They're dealt with," he told him simply.

Atemu curled up and changed his forms suddenly.

"Damn, you're fucking hot," admitted Akefia when the pup transformed before his very eyes to a humanoid form.

Atemu blushed and clung to the human, shaking.

"It'll be alright," he reassured him.

Atemu nodded slowly.

"Can you speak?" he asked him.

"Y-Yeah," Atemu whispered, blushing as he looked at Akefia's body.

"Good, name?" he asked him, needing to know details. "Do you have family?"

Atemu eyes filled with tears. "Atemu and no..."

"Oh," he held him close, knowing he should be safe here considering there's no more barking, growling, or howling from outside.

"Where will I go?" Atemu sniffled.

"You stay here with me," he told him simply.

Atemu nodded, thankful.

"Good," he held him in his arms.

Atemu snuggled into Akefia. "You're handsome," He whispered.

"Heh, thanks," smirked the gray eyed male, not minding the equal warmth radiating off of him.

Atemu nodded and looked into Akefia's eyes.

He looked back, raising a brow, "What?"

 _'He looks well enough to be a wolf,'_ Atemu thought. "Nothing"

"Ok then," shrugged Akefia, getting up to go stoke the flames to ensure the fire didn't diminish too low.

Atemu sighed and sat down before turning back to wolf form.

It didn't bother him. Though he guessed it's different than being on his own.

With a sigh, Atemu fell asleep, not bothering to eat anything.

Akefia then roused him up later, giving him food, "Eat."

/No,/ Atemu said, turning his head.

"You need to keep up your strength," he told him simply, trying though he knew that he could lead a horse to water yet he couldn't make it drink.

Atemu shook his head and growled, even though it sounded like squeaking.

"You're not very menacing," sweatdropped Akefia; setting it down beside him when he felt up to it.

Atemu pouted and bite of Akefia's first, chewing on it with his squeaky growl and tiny yet sharp teeth.

"You'll work on it if you're gonna be protecting me when we're outside," mused Akefia.

Atemu pouted and bit harder.

"Heh, guess your bite is pretty good," he mused, patting his head lightly.

Atemu's tail wagged back and forth before he pulled back and laid down.

Akefia put him in his lap, sitting by the bristling fire.

Atemu snugged into the warmth.

Staring into the plumes of flame, Akefia wondered how things would play out from here.

()()()

Down in his laboratory, the infamous mad doctor known as Dartz had been working on some new experiments. His demon lover of course has helped in some considering one of their old past times is doing this together.

Zorc yawned as he laid in a bed. "Are ya done?"

"Pretty much," replied the teal haired male, doing the last touches before letting things set, going to join him on his bed.

Zorc chuckled and claimed Dartz lips.

Kissing him back, he laid beside his lover.

Zorc pulled back and hugged Dartz

Wrapping his arms around him in return, he rested his head on his partner's chest.

"Rest," Zorc said

"Mm, probably should," murmured the other male, relaxing against him.

Zorc smiled softly and yawned.

"You need sleep too, ya know," he pouted, snuggling close.

Zorc chuckled. "You first."

"Fine then," he pouted again before getting comfortable before then shortly after beginning to snooze.

Zorc chuckled softly and sighed.

Cuddling close to him, he enjoyed the warmth radiating off of his partner in waves. It felt soothing.

Soon, he too began to doze.

()()()

After being claimed by Seto, Jonouchi had curled up beside him, snoring lightly as he had dozed off not too long after they finished up for the moment.

Seto, though, was still awake and thoughtful.

Having shifted in his sleep to dog form, he rolled onto his back, moving his paws in the air as if chasing something in his sleep.

Seto chuckled.

It's also as if he had ben chasing butterflies in his sleep as he chomped at the air a few times too. After a while, he calmed and turned onto his side.

Seto smiled and petted his side.

Jonouchi woke up then of being touched, nipping at his fingers playfully, looking up at his new master.

Seto smirked and kissed Jonouchi's nose.

Jonouchi growled, head-butting his side.

"Hey!"

"That didn't hurt ya so relax. I like to play," he told him simply in dog speech of yips.

Seto rolled his eyes and wrestles the mutt.

Jonouchi managed to slink out of his grip to jump up, still in dog form, to sit on Seto's shoulder. In his dog form he's the size of a Scottish terrier.

Seto huffed and rolled his eyes.

Jonouchi looked at him innocently.

"Bad mutt," Seto mumbled.

"I'm not a mutt," barked Jonouchi on his shoulder, licking his paws.

"Cat..."

"How the hell am I a cat? I'm a dog damn it," growled Jonouchi.

"Quit licking yourself like that, mutt," Seto said with a smirk

"Pfft, fine then," huffed Jonouchi, giving his cheek a lick before hopping off of him.

Seto chuckled softly.

Jonouchi then nudged his side.

"What?" Seto asked.

"Nothing. Just bored," admitted the pup.

"Want food?"

"Yeah," Jonouchi hopped off of the bed, scampering to the kitchen, having fun being in his scotty dog form as being in human form can be a drag sometimes, worried a little bit if his previous pack tried to look for him to bring him back to the den.

Seto frowned as he saw Joey's thoughtful look, "What is it?"

"Just don't want my old pack finding me I guess," shrugged the scotty, shifting back to his humanoid form.

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?" sighed the blonde, glad his bandages still are on his hands

"Yes"

"Um, ok then... Look, I'm, well...an omega... And they used to treat me badly. So, I ran away when I had the chance," explained Jonouchi to him.

Seto frowned and growled.

"Um, so that's why you found me in your territory too," admitted the blonde, looking away.

Seto went to Jonouchi and hugged him

Relaxing in his embrace, Jonouchi just leaned against him.

"My poor pup..."

Looking up at him, the soft tone felt foreign to him, having grown up in a pack that didn't allow such things, having to deal with all of the brutality that comes with him being the runt of the pack.

Seto softly kissed Jonouchi's cheek.

Blushing, he leaned into the brunet's touch.

Seto pulled back and began to make food.

Jonouchi didn't know what to say. Never had he lived in a home before, used to being outdoors all of the time or in the caves.

Seto sighed softly

Jonouchi shifted back to his beast form, nipping at Seto's ankle lightly, "What's wrong, Master?"

"Nothing. You don't need to call me Master," Seto scowled.

"But aren't you?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, yes, but I don't like titles."

"What should I call you then?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. Anything but Master."

"Like what?" he nipped at him again.

"Seto... Dragon... Etc"

"What type of dragon are you then?" he wanted to know, sniffing him.

"Well I'm not a dragon. I'm a demon,"

"But you have wings," pointed out the inu.

"Um.. I guess I'm a blue eyes white dragon. After all, I dream about it."

"Good," Jonouchi thought that fit him nicely.

Seto chuckled.

Jonouchi went to eat when he's given food. Though this time his stomach bothered him, so he only ate three quarters of the portion given to him before pushing it away.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked.

"Uh, do you have a bathroom?" he asked.

"Outside!"

"Ok," Jonouchi dashed outside to then throw up the contents of his stomach, shaking a bit.

Seto quickly made his way to his pup.

Still shaking a bit, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, getting shakily onto his feet.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked as he picked him up/

"Don't know. Just an upset stomach maybe," he whimpered, curling up in his arms.

Seto kissed his head and brought him to the room.

Jonouchi stayed close to him, not wanting to be away from his mate.

Seto set him down. "Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks though," he curled up beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

Seto pulled Jonouchi close.

Relaxing against him, the blonde felt warm and at ease around the demon.


End file.
